Heretofore in this field, packaging for radio frequency (rf) or microwave devices and integrated circuits has suffered from relatively high cost and a general lack of suitability for high volume production processes. The style of packaging schemes used in the past was largely driven by the fact that electromagnetic interactions between the integrated circuit and the packaging become very important at high frequencies. For example, the leads that carry signals into the package are typically designed to possess a particular characteristic impedance. This impedance, in turn, is typically matched to the impedance of the integrated circuit. Creating leads that have a particular characteristic impedance is a complex process, as the proximity of other leads and the packaging material itself may influence the way signals are transmitted at high frequencies. Heretofore, designers have routed signal and control lines to high-frequency devices and integrated circuits within a package on thin or thick film networks (TFNs) which typically are comprised of a ceramic or dielectric substrate having metallized lines deposited on the top surface. At high frequencies, the dielectric constant and thickness of the substrate and the width and thickness of the lines are important in minimizing signal loss and signal reflection at the line-to-device connection.